


The Fart Finisher

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Mario Kart - Fandom, Mario Party - Fandom, Metroid Series, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Smash Brothers, Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: Baneposting, Death, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Messy, Revenge, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Zero Suit Samus, and the female blue shirt Wii Fit Trainer fart continuously in nearly every single appearance in certain fanfics, but this time the bassy flatulence comes to literally bite them back in the gassy ass as Toadette finally gets fed up with being farted on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fart Finisher Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another Princess Peach fart fetish fanfic that happens to involve Princess Daisy, Zero Suit Samus, the Wii Fit Trainer, and Toadette. Yes, Toadette farts, but nowhere as much to the degree as the former five in the context of this fanfic. And why does it end badly for these five flatulent female humans? ...you'll see.

It was a typical, sunny day in Isle Delfino, with five gassy girls, plus another non flatulent but also typically fart filled female, present at Delfino Plaza, where most of the tourists and residents were driven away by the intense sulfur like smell that filled the formerly crisp clean air. The brassy butt burping girls responsible for this flatulent event were all at the cafe, stinking it up.

Princess Peach Toadstool farted a bassy poot as she laughed, wearing her regular pink dress with her long blonde hair flowing down as usual. " **Peeyew!** Nothing beats passing gas like no tomorrow!"

Princess Daisy farted a deep pitched butt burp as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Farting is love, farting is life!"

Princess Rosalina farted the deepest pitched and brassiest of the girls, blushing as a wet splosh sound was heard, making the blatant fatass blue knock off of Princess Toadstool widen her eyes. "I think I just pooped again..."

Zero Suit Samus farted a couple of raunchy farts as she rolled her eyes. "You still have much to learn, Space Peach."

The female blue shirt Wii Fit Trainer farted in agreement as she was letting out wet poots. "I concur. There's farting, and then there's messing yourself."

"...And speaking of which, I'm done!" Snapped a very stinky Toadette, of which the much bigger five human females were farting on, mainly as a prank as she pointed at all of them. "I love farting as much as you girls, but sometimes you take it too far, and this was the time! You're gonna regret ganging up on me with little room to breathe!"

Princess Peach farted a brassy deep pitched tuba toot as she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Please. You're as harmless as a fly, you ain't gonna do shit." She then laughed alongside the other girls as they kept releasing thunderous poots from their farting big butts, with all of them having brown stains, Rosalina's being the biggest **(for you)**.

Toadette angrily puffed her face cheeks as she dashed of to the Corona Mountain, trying to think of a way to get revenge as the five farting females kept _pooting around at the speed of sound._ Taking out a photo of herself farting alongside Peach and Daisy, Toadette took a moment to think in her sinister scheming on whether or not to spare them from death. _  
_

Toadette then noticed another set of pictures below, this time of just her farting. She sighed as she rubbed the pictures with her right hand, realizing how much she actually loved farting, but still wanted her revenge on the five flatulent females who gassed her so.


	2. Rosalina Farts Her Last Poot

"Hey... where did Rosie go?" Princess Peach asked her fellow farting females as the four gassy girls were breaking wind in Manhattan, with New York City smelling worse than usual.

"No idea. Hope she joins us soon," Princess Daisy remarked as she felt a rumble in her stomach, smiling. "I feel a good rhythm in my tummy!"

"As do I." Zero Suit Samus remarked as she noticed perverted men looking at her. "I want these guys to stop staring at me."

"Well, we could just make them fit by running away," Wii Fit Trainer stated as she was stretching her big arms out, just **for you**.

And then all four of the girls farted, causing the city of New York to shake violently.

* * *

Princess Rosalina farted as she was trying to take a dump, ya know _IN THE BATHROOM_ , as she was 'baking brownies' in a public restroom at the Casino Park. Toadette tracked down the galactic, wanna be 'goddess' as she glanced in the stall Rosalina was in, the gassy princess letting loose brassy deep pitched tuba toots.

"Time to blast one away..." Toadette stated as she knocked on the stall door, placing a pink roll of toilet paper under the door.

"Ooh, special looking toilet paper! Thanks random stranger!" Rosalina exclaimed as she grabbed the pink toilet paper, tearing a piece of it as it exploded, the entire public restroom exploding in pieces as Toadette dashed out in time, with Rosalina being killed on the spot.

"Excellent!" Toadette evilly stated while tapping her fingers together, smirking as she began to chuckle deviously. "One farting girl down... four more to go..."

"...You know **IN THE BATHROOM** ," Lanky Kong blurted out randomly as HE walked past Toadette on his hands, hand standing as a 'DING' sound played.


	3. Peach Poots Her Swan Song

"Anyone seen Peach?" Princess Daisy asked while brushing her red hair, with her and the other two girls in the futuristic 2015 Hill Valley. "She's never late."

"No idea." Zero Suit Samus added while twirling her gun in the air several times. "Probably cleaning herself up. Last time that happened, me and Peach got into one extremely gassy situation that ended up cancelling our fights.

"Well, wherever she is, I hope she doesn't do anything suspicious." Wii Fit Trainer added while stretching her legs out. "We all know what happens when you... go there."

* * *

Princess Peach Toadstool farted a different array of farts, humming merrily as she was in the forest, with her not aware that Toadette was watching, waiting to spring a trap on the gassy, blonde human princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"All right, Princess Peach..." Toadette remarked as she rubbed her hands together. "Or should I say, Princess Pootstool... nah, I better word that better. Princess Tootstool... yeah, that will do. Prepare to meet your match, Princess Poot Tootstool?"

"Huh?" Peach remarked as she glanced around, wondering what she was hearing as she let out a loud thunderous tuba toot, shrugging as she kept on walking through the beautiful, fantasy filled forest. "Who said that? Who's there?"

"You heard me, butt brain!" Toadette remarked as she cut a rope with a pair of scissors, causing an avalanche of rotten mushrooms to come strolling down the hill towards Peach.

Peach screamed as she farted in unison, pooping herself for the last time as she was buried underneath the bunch of rotten toadstools, with Toadette cackling as her evil, insidious plot has succeeded, just as she liked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Say," Zero Suit Samus remarked while brushing her blonde hair, "Daisy's been missing for quite a while."

"It does seem suspicious..." Wii Fit Trainer mumbled as she was doing some leg stretches, opening her eyes. "I haven't seen the other two blonde girls from her series at all. Wonder what happened to them.

* * *

Alone by herself was Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans, gassing up her stinky orange jeans as she was walking down the street, unaware that Toadette was following her.


End file.
